Bioshock: 1968
by RECREATIONAL
Summary: I'm sorry for your loss, really I am. Do...do you want a shoulder to lean on? Come here, lean on me, let me be your Big Sister. /Evil, Dictator, Eleanor/ Chapter 3 Up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bioshock: 1968**_

As I stared into Father's dimming porthole, I couldn't help but let my sadness show through my visage. Why was this happening to him? Why was he always suffering? A small part of myself wished that he had never found Rapture, at least then he wouldn't have been condemned to this fate. As fresh tears flowed freely down my face I shook my head and berated myself for these thoughts, he risked his life to save me. He sacrificed himself so that I may have a chance to finally live the life that I have always wanted, I won't sit here and waste my life away by crying.

Crying never solved anything.

But still, there had to be a way that I could save him, there had to be a way for us to be together. I just got my father back, I didn't want to lose him so suddenly again!

"E-Eleanor…." I turned my head over to the cockpit of the bathysphere, there standing in the doorway was the soaked form of my _mother_, Sofia Lamb. I sent her a gaze filled with curiosity and more than a little animosity, but after a couple of seconds of the intense staring contest, she broke eye contact with me and averted her gaze towards the ground.

'_Good__,'_ I thought to myself _'she knows her place.'_ The once overflowing confidence that my mother had in herself was no more, she was now nothing but a hollowed broken shell, a shadow of her former self. She was no threat to me, as broken as she is how could she ever harm me? I don't senselessly murder for no apparent reason, that was the way of a crude single minded barbarian and it brings no enjoyment at all.

Murder just for the sake of it is so barbaric and uninteresting.

No, I _kill_ to survive, I harvested the ADAM Slugs from the bellies of mother's other _children_ so that my father and I could optimize our chances of escaping the dystopian city, Rapture. Using the Little Sisters to help me boil off the water might have worked but there was no guarantee that it would. At their age, the Sisters are not yet in full control of their powers. It takes a lot of concentration and control to focus Incinerate throughout your body, one momentary lapse in control is all it takes to completely fry every single internal organ in your body. Not even the ADAM Slug would be able to save them if that happened, I would rather kill them quickly myself than see them slowly roast themselves to death.

A quick death is all that I could grant them in the end, at least their memories will remain within me. ADAM not only contains all the memories of an individual but their _mind_ as well. I could go into all this detail, explaining neurology and how the mind was completely separate from the physical body altogether but I'll just give you the short version.

The mind is basically the soul of a person, though a person's body may die, they electrical pulses that makes up a person's mind truly never dies. ADAM is a substance that can somehow capture those electrical impulses and imprisons them within the body…until a Little Sister comes along and harvests it. So in a way, Little Sisters are actually harvesting Angels.

Wait…I think I just solved my problem!

If I absorb all of Father's ADAM, his mind and conciseness will remain with me for as long as I live. Upon my discovery, I quickly raised my ADAM Syringe high into the air, the wicked contraption glinted in the low level light. As I brought it down, Father grabbed the needle and pushed it away. My eyes went wide and the world around me shattered into a million pieces, the only thing that surrounded me was darkness.

Why?

Why would he leave me alone in this world, why?

'_No, no, no, no!__'_ This wasn't how it was suppose to happen, this wasn't how it was suppose to end! For a fleeting moment I thought that we would finally be able to be together, I thought that we would bring the world to it's knees together. Is this how my Rapture Dream ends?

With me being alone?

My leather encompassed hands were covering my face, trying vainly to hide my tears from the world. Father gently took my right hand in his huge gauntlet encompassed one and rubbed it gently. I gave him small smile, trying desperately to hold in my ever growing rage. I've waited TEN YEARS for this, I just couldn't bare to be separated from him any longer.

Suddenly my smile turned into a sadistic smirk and I pushed my Father's hand aside. He seemed frightened but not at all surprised. He taught me how to survive no matter the cost, he taught me that Right and Wrong are Tidal Forces.

Ever shifting.

In Rapture he took what he needed from the innocent…but when the guilty proved no threat, he just walked away. Sadly, the innocent had what he needed to survive and so he had no choice but to stain his hands, why stain your hands even further by needlessly killing someone who has nothing of value that you need and is completely defenseless?

But my Father…he _does_ have something that I need. I need his guidance, I need his instinct, that will to survive no matter the cost. I need that gentleness that he showed to no one else but me…

I so desperately need it.

As I raised my ADAM Syringe high into the air, the tip of the wicked devise placed in the dead center of his chest…I started to sing a melody that I never knew I knew.

"_Welcome to your li__fe_

_There's no turning back_

_Even while we sleep_

_We will find you acting on your best behavior_

_Turn your back on Mother Nature_

_Everybody Wants To Rule The World."_

My wicked syringe pierced his chest deeply and the vial attached to the left side of the device quickly began to fill with his essence.

"_It's my own des__ign_

_It's my own remorse_

_Help me to decide_

_Help me make the most of freedom and of pleasure_

_Nothing ever lasts forever_

_Everybody Wants To Rule The World."_

As the warm yellow light began to dim from my Father's visor, I rubbed his helmet encompassed head gently and began to inject every lost drop of his ADAM into my body. His hopes, his dreams, his ambitions, his memories, his knowledge, his power…all rest within me.

My body will be his Avatar.

"_There's a room where the light won't find yo__u_

_Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down_

_When they do, I'll be right behind you_

_So glad we've almost made it_

_So sad they had to fade it_

_Everybody Wants To Rule The World."_

We were close indeed Father, so close…. We were almost there, we could have taken the surface world together with you physically by my side! Oh Father, we were so close….

"_I __can't stand this indecision_

_Married with a lack of vision _

_Everybody Wants To Rule The World."_

I stood up from my place by Father's side, knowing that his soul was now within _me._ Knowing that we are one being, knowing that we are _Utopia_.

"_Sa__y that you'll never, never, never need it_

_One headline, why believe it?_

_Everybody Wants To Rule The World."_

I walked over to the bathysphere's railing and looked into the dark, infinite waters of the Atlantic. I stared at my reflection, a smile that told of what the world will no doubt face played across my lips. An obsidian lock blocked my vision slightly, I gently tucked it behind my ear. The corpses of Splicers began to rise from the dark abyss and I averted my gaze upwards, staring out into the dark horizon.

"_All__ for freedom and for pleasure_

_Nothing ever lasts forever_

_Everybody Wants To Rule The World."_

Oh, I will indeed rule this world, I will. Not by violence and destruction, no you never gain absolute power by forcing people to obey you. I will…_convince_ the people of the world to obey me of their own accord, in a sense I will be the People's Daughter. From the files that I have read, the U.S is not only fighting at Vietnam but is also in racial turmoil. When I first read it, I couldn't believe that there was so much murder and destruction over something as trivial as skin color. As the rays of the sun began to peek out from behind the cloudy sky, I let a sigh escape my mouth.

This was not a sigh of exhaustion but a sigh of excitement. First I have to get myself into the U.S system, then I start campaigning. I'll start with small, suburban towns…then slowly make my way up. I'll need help though….

Good thing I have a mother who knows how to control a person not by action but through words.

OOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

_**AN: Hoped you guys liked the first chapter! I know that 'Tears For Fears: Everybody Wants To Rule The World' wasn't known to the general public until the eighties but I just thought that it fit so well. After all, Bioshock is technically alternate history. I hope Evil Eleanor wasn't to OC and I hope that her plan for taking over the U.S is realistic enough. **_

_**Eleanor will not use action but her words, charisma, and of course her charm to gain control over the people, she will never flat out say: "Obey me or I will kill you." She's much to proper for that. Don't worry, unlike Hitler she will NOT be using anyone or anything as a scapegoat (That guy makes me fucking sick). A cookie for anyone who can figure out what the title of my story is an adaptation of. Here's a hint: "Big Brother Is Watching." **_

_**One last thing, I feel like everyone hates me now for writing the overly gory Condemnation. Trust me when I say that I wasn't trying to character bash or anything at all, I was just…writing. Didn't really think that I would offend so many people. Sorry…guess I got carried away. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II: Entrance To Eden **_

"Mother…what is this?"

I asked her in a shaky hesitant voice, that despite my thin seemingly harmless appearance, betrayed every single thing that she knew about her one and only daughter. I stood on the golden sands of a small, privately owned island, garbed in my deteriorated Big Sister suit from the neck down.

"Mother, this island…this is _your_ island?"

The small oceanic paradise was, to put it simple, amazingly beautiful. The salty air of the ocean invaded my nostrils and felt wonderful against the exposed flesh of my face. The island's most noticeable feature was the huge mansion in the distance. It was an amazing sight. Mother just continued to stare at me, a smirk was plastered to her face.

"No, this is _your_ island. Remember, I had planned on returning to the surface when I was finished with Rapture from the beginning. I had a very…generous amount of money left in the bank awaiting my return. This island, and the money that I have saved up, is now yours to do what you will. Oh and don't worry about trying to earn U.S citizenship, I have already had your file placed in the system…minus some details of course."

Mother stiffened and her eyes went wide when my arms enveloped her in a gentle hug. To an observer it must have been quite the sight, at 6 ft and 11 inches, I practically towered over my mother. I had no idea what came over me when I did that though. In no way does this erase the past crimes she has committed against me…but I did feel like I owed her something.

'_This is wonderful!'_

"I have also enlisted you in Columbia High, a high school found in a small suburban town not far from this island."

'_Oh this is wonderful, just wonderful….'_

"High school?" My face scrunched up in distaste as I uttered the words.

"Why do I need to attend high school? I'm not going to be learning anything new from any of the teachers and none of the kids are going to give me a challenge academically at all. It would just be a waste of time."

My mother sighed heavily and beckoned for me to follow her into the mansion. The inside of the estate was amazing, it was so luxurious, I could already tell that I was going to enjoy living here very much. My mother lead me to the kitchen area where she motioned for me to sit at the table, I was skeptic about what she was doing but I did so. She then went to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured us both a glass.

"Eleanor, if you are serious about taking the surface world for yourself, then you're going to have to play by their rules. One, in order for you to be taken seriously by anyone you're going to have to let your genius be known to them, in order for that to happen it needs to be documented, witnessed by a creditable source." My mother handed me a glass and sat down opposite of me. She took sip of her orange juice before continuing.

"High school is where YOU will be discovered. A child could pass with Ds and Cs through elementary and middle school, pass with As and Bs through high school and could still possibly get accepted to Harvard or any other Ivy League college. What I am saying is, is that no one cares about elementary or middle school, high school is really what matters."

"Okay mother, but how is this relevant?"

My mother gave an exasperated sigh. "Eleanor, you have no high school diploma, you have no college degree, you don't even have a driver's license! Who do you think is going to an elect someone into office who basically has nothing? No credibility at all!"

A loud groan escaped my lips, I slouched in my chair and I brought up a hand to massage my forehead. I could feel a headache coming on. How the hell could I have been so stupid? I had completely forgotten to take into account this nations' system, the more education you had, the more opportunities you had. This was a nation where knowledge was power.

"Besides, these students are the nations' future, I would have thought that you would want the opportunity to get inside their heads and find out what makes them tick…."

I sighed and sent mother a small smile. She was right, this is a wonderful opportunity. This was my chance to make myself known.

"Mother, what grade will I be starting out at?"

Mother stopped sipping her juice and all of a sudden she looked very nervous, I narrowed my eyes dangerously.

"Mother you can't be serious, you mean that I have to start out at the bottom? Ninth grade? Really?"

"Well Eleanor you are technically only sixteen years old, and technically you can't run any governmental office until you hit the age of thirty."

I let out another loud groan, yet again something that I had failed to take into account. Wow, for a genius I really am forgetting a lot of information today.

"Thirty, mother? Really?"

My mother started to message her temples.

"Eleanor do you really think that the nation is going to let some teenager, who is aloof to the concepts of life and death, run the nation or any important office? By the age of thirty a person is basically fully mature- NOT sexually mature-fully mature. Mentally, teenagers are just to unstable to make any important decisions. Physically a teenager is an adult but mentally they are still just children, they still let their emotions get the better of them and the hormones don't really help…at all."

What she said was true, even I let my emotions get the better of me sometimes. It all made perfect sense…but that didn't mean that I had to like it.

"So now I have to wait fourteen years before I can even start running for any type of office…damn!"

This was so frustrating!

"Well…have you ever considered having a pawn?"

I looked my mother straight in the eye.

"What did you say?"

Mother averted her gaze from mine and shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"A pawn, a figure head, someone that the public thinks is making all the decisions but secretly _you_ are."

That…actually sounded like a good idea. I rubbed my chin gently and put my lips into a small pout. After awhile of thinking I shook my head.

"It's a good idea…but I want everybody to know me. I want to be known for my accomplishment, it wouldn't bring me any satisfaction if I let someone else run the office for me."

Mother nodded.

"I figured as much."

I looked towards the glass door that lead to the back porch and watched as the sun slowly began to set.

"Mother…when do I start school?"

"You start in two days, your room is upstairs in the west wing of the house. It has a bed, bathroom, television, closet full of clothes, the works. Oh and your school supplies is on your bed and already packed."

I nodded my head and rose from my seat. Again, I surprised not only my mother but myself by giving her a gentle hug.

"Thanks mum."

Although I couldn't see her face, I knew that she was smiling.

"You're welcome dear."

OO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

_**AN: So, what do you think? Boring, interesting, what? I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible without it being to boring. That…and I have never read a fic where Eleanor goes to school, I mean she's not really an adult, she's a teenager. I would have thought that this would have been done MUCH sooner. **_

_**Wait…has it? No really, I want to know if someone has written a fic where Eleanor goes to high school, I didn't really look that well…. One more thing, just because Eleanor is in high school doesn't mean that there isn't some other force plotting out there.**_

_**Remember, Everybody Wants To Rule The World…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter III: Two Minds…**_

Waiting for the bus has to be the single most boring event of my entire life, it would be so simple for me to just teleport to the school. I know it's location, I know what it looks like, it would be no problem for me. Plus it would just be a whole lot faster, BUT that would blow my cover and I can't have Plasmids and Rapture being known to the world just yet. Okay this is a silly thing for me to be complaining over, but hey I'm still kind of sore that I had completely forgotten about America's system of education and government. Mother told me that it's possible for students to skip ahead to higher grades if they prove that the level that they are at is not benefiting them academically at all….

That was the greatest news that I have received since reaching the surface.

As I stood there, waiting for the bus to arrive, I got quite a few strange looks from other students. Most of them held just a bit of fear in their questioning gazes, I guess it has something to do with the fact that I'm 6 ft 11. I practically towered over every single surface dweller I came across. In Rapture, the only things that towered over me were the Big Daddies, who were all about seven feet tall…or taller.

I sighed as I felt the teenagers' stared on me and chose to just ignore them. I pulled out one of the books that I selected from mother's extensive library and took a sip of my coffee from the thermist that I brought with me (even though I didn't really need coffee to stay awake and alert, I found that I just enjoy the taste for some reason.) If there is one thing that I enjoy more than taking things apart and trying to put them back together, it's reading. The book I selected was titled 1984. It was a story revolving around a corrupt political cabinet that controls every aspect of people's lives. It was run by a man, or maybe simply a symbol created by the cabinet, simply called Big Brother. I won't bore you with all the details, but one quote that particularly sounded familiar to me was: "Big Brother is watching."

'_Sounds very similar to mother's announcement over Rapture's intercoms: "Remember, Big Sister is always watching." _

I had to wonder, did Andrew Ryan and my mother ever read these types of novels? They clearly show humans attempts to create a real life Utopia, only to fail from the simple fact that…we're human. I'll have to read these novels to learn what and what not to do. When the bus finally came I actually sighed in relief, the stares that I was receiving were starting to wear on my nerves.

I hurriedly got on the bus, although I did have to duck to avoid hitting my head on the bus doorway.

I walked on the bus and sat in the first empty seat I came across. Everyone was STILL sending me quizzical glances, why do humans have to be so curious?

Haven't these kiddies ever heard of the phrase curiosity killed the cat?

As the bus slowed to another stop to pick up other students, I didn't really spare any of them a second glance. They didn't really interest me at all-

"I don't want you sitting next to me!"

"Don't even think about it."

"No one likes you, ya freak…."

I raised an eyebrow at the insults being hurled and twirled around to find a pale skinned boy being pushed and rejected by the other kids. He wore glasses that weren't really big, they had rectangular frames and they balanced at the end of his nose; giving him the look of some sort of professor. He wore a black jacket with a white button up shirt underneath it, black dress pants with black dress shoes, and he had a backpack slung over his right shoulder. His dark brown hair was all messy and in disaray. He was tall for his age, nowhere near as tall as me, but tall none the less. He had little to no facial hair at all which made him look a lot younger than he probably actually was. His most noticeable feature however were his eyes…they were a friendly emerald color….

That or they use to be.

They still held some of their friendliness, but most of it was gone, replaced by a coldness that lacked any sort of care for anyone that they looked upon.

The boy scoffed at the girl who made the: "no one likes you", comment.

"…Wow, I can't believe you guys are actually stupid enough to have not figured it out yet: I don't give a flying fuck about your acceptance. You don't give me an ounce of respect. You actually think your words have an impact on me? How important do you think your words are?" The boy just let their words slide off of him like rain and walked up to the front of the bus and sat on the stairs leading to the exit of the bus.

"You're all a bunch of retards, I don't have time to gain your acceptance. There are more important things in life to worry about." I heard the boy whisper to himself.

These people were just asking for this guy to come and shoot up the school or something.

But to my surprise, I could sense no homicidal intent in his words. I have lived around insanity all my life, I can tell if a person is unstable or not, this boy was not unstable. He just…simply didn't care, it was like he had been treated this way all his life and it was just an everyday thing for him.

I decided that I was going to try and converse with the boy, maybe I can use this opportunity to try out my people skills.

"Um, do you need somewhere to sit? You can sit next to me if you like." I offered him politely. The other kids were giving my shocked, slightly disappointed looks. They weren't disappointed in me…but maybe disappointed in what was about to happen. He looked at me with those cold dark green eyes, eyes that seemed as if they were piercing through my very soul.

Ah, so he wanted a staring contest, eh?

I dropped my polite, innocent girl façade and gave him a cold sapphirey stare of my own. I gave him the same stare that had broken down my mother just a couple of days ago. I had even managed to scare away Splicers with it on some occasions.

The boy however continued to stare at me, the intensity of his stare not wavering at all. After about a couple of seconds he finally let out a small sigh.

"There is…something wrong with you."

I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked as innocently as possible. He just shook his head and sat next to me, reluctantly. He made sure that we wouldn't make the slightest physical contact, which was strange considering from what I have seen teenage boys always wanted to make physical contact with girls.

"Sooooo….what's your name?" I asked him in the most childish, innocent voice I could muster. He sighed quietly to himself but answered none the less.

"My name is Leo, Leo DeWitt." He said. I tilted my head to the side slightly, DeWitt…

"Hmm, that's a weird name."

Leo just scoffed. "Well, what's your name?" He asked in annoyance, I don't know why but getting on his nerves seemed fun in a way.

"My name is Eleanor Lamb." I answered proudly.

"HAH, what kind of name is Lamb? You looking to get sacrificed at an alter?"

"Hah, hah, nice one. Well, what kind of name is DeWitt? You certainly are not witty in the least, and what does the 'De' stand for? Depression?"

"WOW," Leo replied. "That…was messed up."

"Yeah, well you started it." I told him nonchalantly as I took a sip of coffee from my thermist. "You need to learn some manners." I told him in a scolding tone. Leo just reached for side of his backpack and took out a coffee cup with the word, Wawa, printed on it and took a sip from it.

"And you need to learn how to be quiet, you've ever seen the movie 'Silence Of The Lamb'? Learn it's message and be 'Silent, Lamb'." I chose to ignore for about a full minute and took another sip of my coffee.

"Hmmm? I'm sorry, I can't understand Twit."

"Grrrr, damn you're annoying."

"If the shoe fits…"

The rest of the bus ride to school went on like that, we would keep insulting each other's names and or appearances. The kids on the bus looked upon us with confused gazes, it was like they had never heard Leo speak before. After about a couple of minutes we finally arrived at school and all the kids quickly exited the bus. Leo had disappeared very quickly for some reason, probably trying to lose the 'annoyance.'

Good thing I can track him down by scent.


End file.
